


looking glass (part i)

by whitelightning625



Category: Vain (Band)
Genre: 80s, Angst, Glam Rock, M/M, Smut, hair metal, it gets darker in the second part, mostly it's just filthy self indulgent sex, strip clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitelightning625/pseuds/whitelightning625
Summary: “Damn.” He said, standing back and looking at the wrecked man in front of him. His button down was rumpled and open, his face was flushed, his lips swollen, and the wet spot on his tight jeans was obvious. Davy swallowed, ignoring the rising heat in his own gut. He liked the way his fingerprints looked on the blonde’s pale neck—there’d be bruises for sure—and he liked the fact that he’d caused the wreckage.
Relationships: davy vain/jamie scott





	looking glass (part i)

**Author's Note:**

> i have a sneaking suspicion that no one’s gonna read this, but if you do…dude, you should check this band out. if you like sleazy 80s cock rock-glam metal, you’ll like it.

Davy Vain was no stranger to the struggles of the music industry. He’d been broke, hungry, homeless, in jail, and on his knees in dark alleys, all for the dream they call rock n’ roll.   


But his latest moneymaker was farther than he ever thought he’d go. Davy was ambitious—he wanted it all, and he wanted it right now—and had a good work ethic, but work ethic doesn’t always get you where you want to go, especially when your band is fucking unmarketable. So he found a way that he could make enough to live, while still working on his band. He got a job at a strip club.

Therefore, Davy reasoned with himself as he slid down the pole and dragged his painted fingernails down his chest, he was doing it for a cause. He was not flaunting his body for a living because he wanted to, but because he had to.

Well, he kinda wanted to, too. Sex was his strong point—he had the moves, the voice, the attitude, the look…in his skintight leather pants with huge cutouts, bare chest and feet, full lips, and eternal bedroom eyes, he was the epitome of sex appeal.

He arched his back and bit his lip as he crawled towards the front of the stage, making eye contact with a blonde guy who looked like another musician. Davy could feel his own red hair sticking to his sweaty back, and his knees hurt, but the bill someone had just stuck in the top of his leather pants made it all worth it. At least he’d eat tonight. He stood up and made sure to swing his hips tantalizingly as he sashayed back to the pole. As he slid back to his knees, he tweaked his own nipples and moaned, locking eyes with the blonde.

“Hey, pretty boy, can I get you alone?”

Davy smirked and jerked his thumb towards the private rooms in the back, standing up and motioning for the blonde to follow him.

“Sit.” Davy said, gesturing to the lone chair in the middle of the room. The blonde sat, and Davy straddled his lap, moving his hips slowly and sensually. The blonde moaned, and Davy smirked in satisfaction. 

“Oh god, don’t stop.” Hands wandered, groping Davy’s ass.

“One rule: touch me and I’ll break your nose.” He snarled. “Don’t push it.”

“Sorry, sorry. I’m sorry.” The blonde dropped his head back, groaning. Davy could feel his hard cock through his jeans, and he tried not to shudder.

Davy liked sex, but he didn’t particularly enjoy the feeling of another man’s boner against his ass, especially when he knew he was the cause of said boner. To be more specific, Davy liked sex with women. Or sex with men, as long as he called the shots, which he was doing right now. 

“Please…” The blonde whimpered, “Let me touch you.”

Davy considered carefully. Would he get paid more? Maybe. Was it worth a shot? Yeah. Blondie seemed mostly harmless.

“Just…keep your hands above the belt, okay?” Davy said, walking his fingers up the blonde’s chest, applying slight pressure on the man’s neck. He moaned, evidently liking it.

“Oh, fuck. Keep doing that!”

Davy licked his lips and choked the blonde a little harder, liking the power he held. The other man let out a whimper, hips bucking up, eyes wide. 

“You like that? A whore like me, roughing you up?” 

“Yes!” The blonde gasped, struggling for air. “God, please!” And with a desperate cry, he came in his jeans. 

Davy laughed.

“Damn.” He said, standing back and looking at the wrecked man in front of him. His button down was rumpled and open, his face was flushed, his lips swollen, and the wet spot on his tight jeans was obvious. Davy swallowed, ignoring the rising heat in his own gut. He liked the way his fingerprints looked on the blonde’s pale neck—there’d be bruises for sure—and he liked the fact that he’d caused the wreckage.

“Holy shit.” The blonde breathed. “Can I see you again?”

Davy considered. It wasn’t gay if he was on top, right? He could take blondie home, fuck him nice and hard, and never see him again. No one would ever know.

“Come home with me tonight and I’ll show you a real good time.” Davy smirked. “I’m off in—” he glanced up at the clock, “—oh. I’m off now. Come on, I gotta get my stuff.” Davy took off towards his dressing room, Blondie trailing behind. He slipped on his boots and his jacket, grabbed his bag, and dragged Blondie out a side exit.

“What’s your name?” 

“None of your business.” Davy said. “Look, don’t ask me any questions and I won’t tell you any lies.”

Blondie shut up and let Davy drag him into a dingy apartment complex, shove him through the door, and lock them in.

“Nice pla-” 

Davy cut him off with an aggressive kiss, shoving him down on the dirty mattress in the corner.

“Take it all off.” He demanded, pushing the blonde’s button down off his shoulders and yanking at his hair.

“Oh god, I am!” Blondie kicked off his boots and shimmied out of his jeans, leaving him exposed. He looked up at Davy, who had shed his clothes as well. “Jesus…” He mumbled, looking at Davy’s considerable assets. 

“Get on your hands and knees.” Davy said, grabbing a condom off the table and ripping the packet open.

“You don’t have to use that.” Blondie said, looking over his shoulder. “I’m not a germ freak.”

“I’m not worried about you, I’m worried about me. I don’t know what you might be carrying.”

“You saying you think I’m dirty or something?”

“When’s the last time you had sex?” Davy crossed his arms.

The blonde blushed.

“This morning.”

“Elaborate?”

“Um…I got lucky with a guy in a phone booth.”

“Right. Look, Blondie, you seem like a whore to me. I don’t know who else has been up your ass, and I’m not interested in an STD.”

“You’re a slut too, shut up. I want you to come in me.”

“You shut up, before I shut you up myself.”

The blonde whimpered and dropped his head down between his arms, arching his back and wiggling his ass.

“Just fuck me already!”

“Calm down, I gotta get you ready. Bet you’ve never taken something this big before.” Davy dug around in one of his drawers. “Dammit, where’s the fucking lube?”

“Don’t bother, make it hurt. I wanna feel it all.” Blondie looked over his shoulder, flashing Davy a pair of pretty blue bedroom eyes. “Just spit on it and go.”

Davy smacked the blonde’s ass playfully, dragging another moan from the smaller man.

“You sure?”

“Oh, I’m sure.” Blondie smirked. “Take me.”

Davy lined himself up and pushed in hard and fast, dragging a scream from the blonde. He groaned at the tight heat, gripping the blonde’s hips.

“Awwwwww!” Blondie’s mouth hung open in a filthy expression of wanton pleasure. Davy yanked on his hair and smacked his ass, making him arch his back and mewl from the pain. “Oh god, please please please!”

“You are a little slut, aren’t you? Lettin’ me take you home and fuck you like a two-dollar whore?”

“Yeah! Oh fuck, yeah, like that! Aaaaahhhh!”

“You fucking like it, don’tcha? Make you my bitch.”

Davy changed his angle a little bit, rendering the blonde completely incapable of coherent speech or thought. He let out whines and cries, drool dribbling from his opened mouth as he took the rough fucking he was being dealt.

Blondie was loud, shamelessly moaning as Davy pinched and twisted his nipples and squeezed his cock. Davy jerked him off with the same hard rhythm he fucked with, listening to the delicious screams when the blonde came. 

Davy fucked him hard through his orgasm, ignoring the helpless cries as he slammed into the blonde’s overstimulated body. Tears made his eyeliner run, creating an even more beautiful mess than the one Davy had caused back at the club. 

“Fuck!” Davy hissed, feeling his body tense up as he came hard and fast. He pulled out, leaving the blonde to collapse in a shaking heap. Looking at the mess, he felt satisfied. 

“Oh my god.” Blondie turned over, grabbing his shirt and using it to wipe off the drying stickiness on his stomach. “Jesus. I’m gonna be feeling that for days.”

“Good.” Davy said, as the blonde got dressed. “Where ya headed?”

“My apartment isn’t far.”

“Want me to walk with you?” Davy knew from firsthand experience that the San Francisco streets were mean and ugly at night, especially for pretty boys like them.

“Just because I wear lipstick doesn’t mean I can’t kick someone’s ass.”

“Fair, fair. Be safe, okay?”

“Don’t worry. If something happens, I’ll be fine. Won’t be the first time.”

Blondie grinned, and Davy smacked his ass as he walked out the door.

“Maybe I’ll see you around.”

“Maybe.” Davy said.


End file.
